dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Arkham Origins
Supporting Characters: * * * * Featured Villains: * * Assassins :* :** :* :* :* :* :* :* :* ::* * * :* * * * * * :* * * :* :* :* * Other Characters: * * * :* :* Vincent Falcone :* Carmine Falcone :* Louisa Falcone :* Sofia Falcone :* Kitrina Falcone :* Carla Viti :* Sonny Viti :* Lucia Viti :* Selina Kyle * :* :* * * * * * * * * Haly's Circus :* * * * Barbara Eileen Gordon * Tony Zucco * Rupert Thorne * Lew Moxon * Dr. Penelope Young * Harvey Dent * Rejected Assassins :* Cheshire :* David Cain :* Black Spider * Basil Karlo * Suicide Squad * Solomon Wayne * Amadeus Arkham * Amertek Industries * Thomas Blake * Cale-Anderson Pharmaceuticals * Henry Cobblepot * Theodore Cobblepot * Tucker Cobblepot * Miranda Cobblepot * Aaron Cash * Hamilton Hill * Jonathan Crane * Andrea Beaumont * Carle Beaumont * Identity Thief * Captain * Court of Owls Locations: * United States of America :* ::* ::* ::* ::* ::* ::* ::* ::* ::* ::* ::* :* Star City ::* Queen Industries :* Metropolis ::* Lexcorp * Wonderland * France :* Paris * Rome * * Philippines Items: * :* :* Cowl's Vision Mode (Includes Detective Mode, Environment Analysis, and Tracer) :* :* Explosive Gel :* Glue Grenade * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * Final Offer * | Story = It is Christmas Eve of Bruce Wayne's second year of being Batman. Thus far, he has mostly fought "normal" criminals, such as mob bosses and drug dealers. But criminals who share the Dark Knight's flair for the dramatic are beginning to appear, such as the Joker, Penguin, Anarky, and the Mad Hatter. Bridging the gap between this new breed of criminal and the old style mob bosses is Black Mask. He has placed a bounty on Batman's head that has attracted the attention of eight deadly assassins, who will stop at nothing to corner their prey. |Cast = *Roger Craig Smith as Batman *Mark Rolston as Deathstroke *Martin Jarvis as Alfred *Troy Baker as the Joker *Michael J. Gough as Captain Gordon *Nolan North as Penguin *Brian Bloom as Black Mask *J.B. Blanc as Bane *Peter MacNicol as the Mad Hatter *Rosa Salazar as Copperhead *Steve Blum as Electrocutioner | Notes = * There is a total of 18 unlockable costumes for Batman to wear: :* Batman: Standard costume :* Blackest Night: Unlocked by gaining a prestige in multiplayer :* Long Halloween :* Red Son :* Gotham by Gaslight: Exclusive to Season Pass holders :* New 52 Graphic: Unlocked by completing all the "Most Wanted" missions, including collecting all of the Enigma extortion data :* Noel: Unlocked by completing story mode :* Batman One Million :* Dark Knight of the Round Table :* Thrillkiller :* 1st Appearance :* Brightest Day: Exclusive to Season Pass holders :* Earth 2 Batman :* Earth 2 Dark Knight :* Injustice: Unlocked by getting 3 medals on all the original Ranked, Campaign, and Custom challenge maps :* Dark Knight: Unlocked by completing all 4 Dark Knight challenge tracks :* Knightfall: Playstation exclusive skin :* Adam West Batman: Playstation exclusive skin | Trivia = * The Court of Owls, a villainous group in the New 52, is referenced in a book that can be found inside the Gotham Pioneer's Bridge. }}